sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Rivals
Sonic Rivals – gra wyścigowo-platformowa z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Została stworzona przez Backbone Entertainment, pod nadzorem Sega Studio USA, a wydana na konsolę PlayStation Portable w 2006 roku. Jednocześnie jest to pierwsza gra z serii, która ukazała się na tej konsoli. Rok później wydano sequel, zatytułowany ''Sonic Rivals 2''. Fabuła Historia Sonica Sonic przybył na tajemniczą wyspę Onyx Island, która pojawiła się niedawno na oceanie. Niebieski jeż dowiedział się, że zaginęli tam Amy i Tails. Okazało się, że jego przyjaciele zostali zamienieni w karty przez specjalny aparat Doktora Eggmana (w rzeczywistości był to Eggman Nega w przebraniu, ale Sonic nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział). Niebieski jeż postanowił uratować swoich przyjaciół, ale Knuckles również miał sprawę do doktora związaną z zaginięciem Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic i Knuckles postanowili ścigać się o to, kto pierwszy złapie doktora. Sonic i Knuckles pokonali doktora, ale ten uciekł im. Sonic spotkał następnie tajemniczego jeża o imieniu Silver, który nie chciał wyjawić dokładnego celu swojej misji złapania Eggmana. Niebieski jeż zaczął się z nim ścigać o to kto pierwszy złapie naukowca. Po pokonaniu Eggmana, Sonic został przetransportowany do zupełnie innego miejsca - parku rozrywki Sky Park Zone. Sonic spotkał tam Shadowa, z którym postanowił rywalizować o to kto pierwszy znajdzie Eggmana. Niebieski jeż zostawił swojego rywala daleko w tyle i po spotkaniu Eggmana musiał zmierzyć się z Metal Soniciem. Po pokonaniu Metal Sonica Sonic ponownie spotkał Silvera. Powiedział mu że częściowo odkrył zamiary Eggmana i miał je ogłosić, jeśli zostałby złapany. Sonicowi udało się uciec przed Silverem i dowieść że jest najszybszy i najsilniejszy. Po pokonaniu Eggmana w Crystal Mountain Zone po raz kolejny Sonic odzyskał kartę Tailsa i uwolnił swojego przyjaciela. Wówczas zjawił się Knuckles i zaczął rywalizować z niebieskim jeżem o to, kto pierwszy wytropi Eggmana. Dotarli do Death Yard Zone, gdzie Sonic musiał zmierzyć się z silniejszym Metal Soniciem, ponieważ robot miał w sobie skopiowane dane niebieskiego jeża. Mimo wszystko Sonic pokonał Eggmana i Metal Sonica. Doktor zdenerwował się wówczas i postanowił zamienić cały świat w kartę. Tails zjawił się w samą porę i wykorzystując samolot Tornado, Sonic i Knuckles polecieli na Meteor Base Zone w kosmosie. Na miejscu dołączyli do niego również Shadow i Silver. Eggman próbował wówczas uciec w wielkiej rakiecie, z której zamierzał zrobić zdjęcie całej kuli ziemskiej. Sonic musiał się pospieszyć i pokonać doktora, zanim ten zmieniłby kartę Amy w energię potrzebną do zrobienia zdjęcia. Niebieski jeż uratował Amy, ale później nieco tego żałował. Aby mieć wymówkę od spędzania z nią czasu, Sonic poprosił Tailsa o pomoc w przeszukiwaniu kolejnych kart, w które Eggman mógł zamienić inne ofiary. Historia Knucklesa Główny Szmaragd zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach i Knuckles postanowił rozwikłać zagadkę. Poszukiwania doprowadziły go na wyspę Onyx Island, gdzie kolczatka spotkał Doktora Eggmana, którym był w rzeczywistości przebrany Eggman Nega. Knuckles dowiedział się od naukowca, że zmienił on Główny Szmaragd w kartę, za pomocą specjalnego aparatu. Na wyspie zjawił się również Sonic, który zamierzał uratować zamienionych w kartę Tailsa i Amy. Razem z kolczatką ścigali się o to, kto pierwszy złapie doktora. Obaj pokonali doktora, ale ten uciekł im do Colosseum Highway Zone. Knuckles ścigał następnie Eggmana Nega przez całą wyspę, spotykając po drodze licznych rywali, wśród których są Shadow i Silver, również ścigający Eggmana Nega. Wkrótce, kolczatka dowiedział się od naukowca, że Onyx Island to tak naprawdę Anielska Wyspa z przyszłości. Nega zamienił Główny Szmaragd z przyszłości w kartę, co doprowadziło do jego zniknięcia we wszystkich okresach czasu. Szmaragd posłużył również do przeniesienia całej wyspy do teraźniejszości. Knuckles ścigał Eggmana Nega do Death Yard Zone, gdzie pokonał jego kolejnego robota, a także Metal Sonica. Kiedy naukowiec uciekł, Knuckles dowiedział się od niego, że planuje zamienić cały świat w jedną kartę. Knuckles dołączył do Sonica i Tailsa i wszyscy polecieliw samolocie Tornado do bazy doktora. Spotkali tam także Shadowa i Silvera, z którymi połączyli siły. Ostatecznie udało im się zniszczyć statek Egg Destroyer, z którego Nega chciał zamienić świat w kartę. Kolczatka odzyskał Główny Szmaragd i przywrócił go do normalności. Następnie przywłaszczył sobie również pozostałe skarby zamknięte w kartach Eggmana Nega. Pod koniec Knuckles przenosi Onyx Island z powrotem do przyszłości. Historia Shadowa Na oceanie pojawiła się tajemnicza wyspa Onyx Island. Shadow otrzymał od Doktora Eggmana wiadomość, w której powiedział że ktoś go ściga i nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Sześć godzin po otrzymaniu wiadomości, Shadow przybył na wyspę i spotkał tam jeża Silvera. Shadow dowiedział się że Silver ścigał Eggmana i postanowił ochronić doktora i zatrzymać go. Ostatecznie obaj dogonili Eggmana, ale ten stwierdził że nie wysyłał do Shadowa żadnej wiadomości. Po tym jak Silver pokonał doktora, naukowiec uciekł. Shadow zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego Eggman zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Po chwili otrzymał kolejną transmisję od Rouge. Nietoperzyca powiedziała mu, że znalazła kilka interesujących informacji na temat doktora, ale miała zamiar podzielić się nimi później. Shadow ruszył w pościg za Eggmanem, który w dalszym ciągu wydawał się nic nie wiedzieć. W dodatku zachowywał się nieswojo. Shadow spotkał po drodze Sonica i Knucklesa, a także stoczył pojedynek z Metal Soniciem. Kiedy Rouge zamierzała podzielić się z jeżem informacją na temat doktora, transmisja została przerwana. Wkrótce Shadow odkrył, że pod Eggmana cały czas podszywał się Eggman Nega, potomek doktora z przyszłości. Nega wyjaśnił swój plan, w którym zamierzał zamienić swojego przodka, a następnie cały świat w wielką kartę, co pozwoliłoby mu anulować porażki z przeszłości jego rodziny i stać się w końcu docenionym geniuszem. Shadow uwolnił prawdziwego Eggmana w Death Yard Zone, a także spotkał Silvera. Naukowiec zapewnił transport do kosmicznej bazy Eggmana Nega. Shadow i Silver napotkali tam Sonica i Knucklesa i razem połączyli siły. Ostatecznie zniszczyli Egg Destroyer i ocalili świat świat. Shadow uwolnił następnie Rouge, zamienioną wcześniej w kartę. Czarny jeż powiedział jej, że nigdy nie przegrałby z kimś, kto nie potrafi pogodzić się ze swoimi klęskami z przeszłości. Historia Silvera Silver cofnął się w czasie by odnaleźć Doktora Eggmana Nega i powstrzymać go przed zniszczeniem przyszłości. Kiedy się pojawił, odnalazł Eggmana (będącego w rzeczywistości Eggmanem Nega), od którego próbował zdobyć informacje na temat Eggmana Negi. Niestety, w drogę wszedł mu Shadow. Po potyczce z jeżem, Silver ciągle ruszał za Eggmanem, jednocześnie mierząc z innymi rywalami (Sonic, Knuckles, Metal Sonic). Ostatecznie, srebrny jeż rozgryzł doktora, odkrywając jego prawdziwą tożsamość i współpracując z Knucklesem, Shadowem oraz Eggmanem, pokonał Eggmana Nega na statku kosmicznym zwanym "Egg Destroyer". Rozgrywka Sonic Rivals jest grą łączącą w sobie wyścigówkę i platformówkę. Na normalnych poziomach gracz ściga się ze swoim rywalem do mety. Każdy poziom rozpoczyna się od odliczania do startu, w trakcie którego gracze mogą przygotować swój Spin Dash. Podczas wyścigu rywale mogą przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem, skacząc, uderzając w siebie, czy też zostawiając różne pułapki. Ważnymi elementami na poziomach są Boost Object i Boost Ring. Są to elementy rozgrywki, dzięki którym gracz może wybić się w górę, albo wykonać szybki wyskok do przodu. W przypadku śmierci, postać odradza się w najbliższym bezpiecznym miejscu i może biec dalej. Liczba dodatkowych żyć jest nieskończona. Wyścig kończy się po tym jak któryś z graczy dobiegnie do mety. Rywalizacja obejmuje również walki z bossami. Gracz, który pierwszy zniszczy bossa, wygrywa walkę. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje power-upy dostępne w grze. Większość power-upów posiada ofensywne zastosowanie (w przypadku zajmowania drugiego miejsca), a także defensywne (w przypadku zajmowania pierwszego miejsca). Na trasach pojawiają się specjalne power-upy, które spowalniają przeciwnika lub utrudniają mu bieg. Można je aktywować w dowolnym momencie po zebraniu, chyba że gracz zginie. W trybie fabularnym gracz może wybrać jedną z czterech postaci i rozegrać jej historię. W trybie wyzwań gracz może powtórzyć wszystkie dotychczasowo odwiedzone przez daną postać poziomy. Gra posiada także rozgrywki o różne puchary. Każdy puchar składa się z trzech rund. Na początku gry dostępny jest tylko jeden puchar. Wykonywanie misji na danych poziomach odblokowuje nowe puchary. W Sonic Rivals pojawiają się następujące puchary: Oprócz tego Sonic Rivals oferuje kolekcję kart. Karty zbierane są podczas rozgrywki. Przyznawane karty zależą od wykonanej misji, ukończonego poziomu, oraz czasami postaci która ją zdobyła. W grze pojawia się łącznie 150 kart. Przedstawiają one głównie postacie z poprzednich lat. Karty zwykle odblokowują nowe elementy ubioru postaci: koszule, rękawice, oraz buty. Kostiumy pojawiające się w grze to: * Sonic: Leather, Ice, Black Tie * Knuckles: Leather, Armor, Eggman * Shadow: Leather, Flame, 80's * Silver: Leather, Lightning, Christmas * Metal Sonic: Leather, Circuits, Jester Postacie Grywalne postacie Niegrywalne postacie * Doktor Eggman '– szalony naukowiec, którego celem jest zwykle podbój świata. Obecnie jednak, Doktor Eggman musi pomóc bohaterom w walce ze znacznie większym zagrożeniem. Aby nie dopuścić do zniszczenia świata przez Eggmana Nega, doktor wysyła do Shadowa wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc. Wkrótce Nega znajduje swojego przodka i zamienia go w kartę. Eggman zostaje potem uratowany przez Shadowa i zabiera go do kosmicznej bazy Eggmana Nega. * 'Doktor Eggman Nega '– szalony naukowiec, potomek Eggmana w przyszłości oddalonej od czasów Sonica o 200 lat. Eggman Nega dysponuje aparatem, który może zamienić dowolny przedmiot w kartę. Zły doktor wykorzystał przyrząd do zmiany Głównego Szmaragdu w kartę, dzięki czemu mógł przenieść wyspę Onyx Island do teraźniejszości. Po drodze ofiarą aparatu Eggmana Nega padło wiele postaci, w tym znienawidzony przez niego Doktor Eggman. Nega zamierza zmienić całą planetę w karty, aby zmienić reputację swojej rodziny, zszarganą przez ciągłe porażki Eggmana. * 'Miles "Tails" Prower '– dwuogonowy lis, najlepszy przyjaciel Sonica i pilot samolotu Tornado. Tails został zamieniony przez Eggmana Nega w kartę. Blisko końca gry, lis został uratowany. Później zabrał Sonica i Knucklesa na kosmiczną stację Eggmana Nega. * 'Amy Rose '– różowa kobieta-jeż. Jest szalenie zakochana w Sonicu. Amy została zamieniona przez Eggmana Nega w kartę, która miała zasilić jego statek kosmiczny z wbudowanym aparatem. Pod koniec gry została uratowana i chciała podziękować Sonicowi. * 'Rouge the Bat '– nietoperzyca, szpieg i łowczyni skarbów. Rouge badała sprawę tajemniczego zniknięcia Eggmana i dowiedziała się, że odpowiadał za nie Eggman Nega. Zanim jednak przekazała Shadowowi swoje odkrycie, została zamieniona w kartę, która miała zasilić jego statek kosmiczny Eggmana Nega. Pod koniec gry została uratowana i próbowała wyciągnąć Shadowa na wspólne szukanie skarbów wśród kart. Poziomy W ''Sonic Rivals pojawia się sześć poziomów. Każdy posiada dwa akty, oraz wydzielony akt z bossem. Wszystkie poziomy, poza Meteor Base Zone, mieszczą się na Onyx Island. * '''Forest Falls Zone – poziom o tematykach: lasu i Green Hill. Pierwszy poziom w grze. * Colosseum Highway Zone – poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin. Drugi poziom w grze. * Sky Park Zone – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. Trzeci poziom w grze. * Crystal Mountain Zone – poziom o tematyce zimowej. Czwarty poziom w grze. * Death Yard Zone – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. Piąty poziom w grze. * Meteor Base Zone – poziom o tematykach: kosmosu i ognia. Szósty i ostatni poziom w grze. Przeciwnicy * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Venoom * Vultur * MonoClown * Yetee * Metal Hound * Drill Worm Bossowie W Sonic Rivals jest pięciu bossów. Walki z nimi mają miejsce po przejściu dwóch aktów danego poziomu. Jedynie Sky Park Zone nie posiada żadnego bossa. * 'Egg Turtle '– boss poziomu Forest Falls Zone. * 'Egg Falcon '– boss poziomu Colosseum Highway Zone. * 'Egg Lynx '– boss poziomu Crystal Mountain Zone. * 'Egg Kong '– boss poziomu Death Yard Zone. * 'Egg Destroyer '– boss poziomu Meteor Base Zone i finałowy boss w grze. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Muzykę do gry Sonic Rivals skomponował Chris Renzanson. Utwór zatytułowany Quick Trip To Paradise, wykorzystany na ekranie tytułowym gry i w pierwszym akcie Forest Falls Zone, stworzył natomiast Lee Brotherton.] Krytyka Sonic Rivals ''otrzymała mieszane i pozytywne recenzje. IGN wystawiło grze ocenę 7.4/10, podkreślając duże możliwości powtórnej rozgrywki, grafikę, oraz poziomy. GameSpot oceniło grę tak samo, chwaląc dobre poczucie prędkości i kolorową grafikę, ale krytykując frustrujący i nudny projekt poziomów. Średnia ocen na podstawie 12 recenzji na portalu Game Rankings wyniosła 69.3%. Ciekawostki * ''Sonic Rivals ''to pierwsza gra na konsole przenośne w której pojawił się Silver, a także pierwsza (kanonicznie) gra z serii w której Sonic, Knuckles i Shadow poznali jeża (ponieważ wydarzenia z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]] zostały anulowane). * W grze pojawia się niewykorzystany ekran ładowania, który przedstawia kokpit Egg Destroyera. * Amy Rose jest jedynym niegrywalnym jeżem. * Knuckles jest jedyną grywalną postacią, która nie jest jeżem albo mechanicznym jeżem. * Metal Sonic jest jedyną grywalną postacią, która nie pojawia się na pudełku gry. * Niektóre klipy głosowe Sonica zostały zapożyczone z gry Sonic Rush. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:PSP Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2006 roku